


Blessed Curse

by moonofmorrigan



Series: EvenStar: Daily Writing Challenge Fics [12]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Arwen - Freeform, Gen, Homeless Child, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonofmorrigan/pseuds/moonofmorrigan
Summary: Arwen finds a starving homeless child in the forest.For sdavid09's Daily Writing Challenge prompt 13 - Character finds a homeless child. What do they do?





	Blessed Curse

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a work of fanfiction, and is not endorsed by the originator(s) of the work. All official characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement, offense, or solicitation is intended. This story has been written for entertainment value only. No profit is being made from this writing. Note, all original characters contained herein copyrighted to MoonofMorrigan.
> 
> For @sdavid09‘s daily writing challenge. Prompt #13 - Character finds a homeless child. What happens? (paraphrased). Character: Arwen

Soft sobs were almost hushed by the thunderstorm that had seemed to overtake the land at the whim if some nature spirit.

 

Disoriented by the thunder, she ride further on until finally she located the source of the weeping. She got down in front of a large tree with a hallow root -just elevated enough for a small child to fit in to.

 

She urged the child to come out, and after noting how thin and dirty the girl child was, she also seen that she was human.

 

The child shied away from the horse, and kept to the shadows.

 

"What are you doing, hiding there child?"

 

"I am trying to get away from the villagers."

 

"Why?"

 

"They say I am cursed. They will hurt me again if I go back. Please do not make me!" The child exclaimed in tears.

 

Arwen gave her a confused stare. "Where are your parents child?"

 

"Dead. A raid. My sister too. I hid until all the sounds went away."

 

Arwen looked away thoughtfully, then held a hand out to her. "Come on. You are so thin I can almost see through you." Tentatively the child took her hand, and Arwen swooped her up on the horse. ""Now, tell me why they think you are cursed."

 

"All of my family died, then the people who took me in got sick and all died. Even the baby. The village witch told them it is because I am cursed." The child's voice was small and worried.

 

"Well, I will take you to Rivendell. My father will discern the truth of the matter."

 

A short time later they entered the gates of Rivendell, and Arwen led the child directly to the kitchens. After the cooks and helpers fussed over her appearance in the kitchens in the first place, and then the child's condition, they set a plate of food before the girl piled high with all things imaginable. After Arwen made sure the child set to she went to her father.

 

He followed her back to the kitchen where the maids and cooks were still fussing over the child. He asked her questions and looked at her palms. Afterwards, he ordered the maids to give her a room, a hot bath and clothes.

 

She followed her father down to the arcane rooms where he practiced his arts, but remained outside at his order. He returned looking lethargic and drained of power a quarter of an hour later, and sat down beside her on the bench.

 

"I have looked into the truth of the matter, and the child is not cursed. In fact, she is meant to be deeply blessed. But as always such blessings do not come without sacrifice. It was the Valar who led her here, not any curse." Elrond gave her a tired, but pleased smile. "She is to go to Rohan, and be presented to King Thengel, and his young son Theoden. Tell her to leave her previous name and life behind her. Her new name is to be Elfhild."

 

Arwen knew better than to question her father, and went to the child and told her all of these things. The child understood in a way that seemed uncanny. Then she fell sleepily into the elf-maid's arms and rested.

END


End file.
